fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ed Edd n Eddy Edventure
Ed Edd n Eddy Edventure is a new open world game from EyeAsylum and TigerPlanet with THQ.The Game is set to be released in 2018 for the Super PC, PC, Playstation 5, Playstation 4, Xbox one, Xbox 480, Wii and Wii U. Gameplay Former into great battle on PG-16 and rated M for (mature) for action, adventure, fighting and RPG Games, the new gameplay carries on side-scrolling action and adventure gameplay of its predecessors. Areas The Cul-de-Sac * The Creek * A Playground * The Lane * The Swimming Hole * The Woods * The Sewers * The Old Abandoned House * Trailer Park Peach Creek * Construction Site * Peach Creek Community Pool * Peach Creek Jr. High * The Factory * The Junkyard * The Playground * Mountain Range Edtropolis * A Shoe Store * A Toy Store * Various other shops * En-O-Gee Drinks * New Buttered Protagonists Eddy Eddy (Tony Sampson) is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. He is immature, lazy, sardonic, arrogant, greedy, hot-tempered, and occasionally cruel. For example, in "Don't Rain on My Ed", Eddy chose jawbreakers rather than helping Double Dee in a chicken parade. He loves money, jawbreakers (which he likes to spend his ill-earned money on), dirty magazines (as hinted in "Luck of the Ed"), his room, and Chunky Puffs. Eddy ordinarily comes up with the plans for scamming people, but they usually fail (usually because of Ed), much to his frustration. Eddy will often, especially in the early seasons, slack off by suntanning or drinking a soda while his fellow Eds do all the work. His prized possessions include his dirty magazines, king sized bed, and disco ball. He also has a Barry White album and is a fan of Tom Jones. Eddy is the shortest of the Eds and takes this very seriously, hating the thought of people calling him short, suggesting he may have aNapoleon complex. Eddy sometimes boasts about his older brother and uses this to his advantage to gain respect. Like Kevin, Eddy can be cruel and immature and can make fun of others, but deep down, Eddy only wants to be liked by his peers. Edd (Double D) Edd, mostly referred to as Double D (Samuel Vincent), is the smartest of the Eds and the most friendly, mature, and considerate of the three. As a result, he is treated with more respect by the rest of the kids than Ed and Eddy, and he usually acts as a peacemaker or occasionally offers the rest of the kids advice. Edd has a high IQ and is top of the class in most subjects at school, though he is the physically weakest of the Eds and despises P.E. and other sporting activities. As the most creative of the trio, he is able to construct things like planes, rocket cars, and roller coasters with junk he comes across and enjoys doing so. He also is able to play pedal steel guitar, but does not do so often as he dislikes it. He often speaks using very complex words and struggles to speak normally, such as in "All Eds Are Off". His clothing usually consists of a scarlet shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and cyan shoes, and he sleeps in a footed onesie. In the later seasons and the movie, he wears a tie when going to school. He more famously wears a black ski hat with two white lines on it at all times. It is unknown what lies under his hat, but Ed and Eddy see him without his hat twice in "Stop, Look and Ed" and the movie. Whatever it is, Edd is self conscious about what his hat hides. He is also self conscious about a significant gap in his front teeth thanks to Eddy poking fun at it. He is the only one of the trio to be an only child, and his parents leave sticky notes around his house as a means of communicating with him. It is implied in one episode that Edd moved to the cul-de-sac as a young child. Like the other two Eds, Edd's personality is largely based upon series creator Danny Antonucci, who has said "there's my Edd side, neurotic, analytical, must be organized. Also if Eddy and Ed (single D) weren't around, Edd would be happy with his own company, something that works for me too." Antonucci has also explained that the habit of Double Dee's parents to communicate with him through sticky notes was based on a habit of his own parents.4 Ed Ed (Matt Hill) is the strong, dimwitted workhorse of the group who has very short hair and poor personal hygiene. He wears a red-and-white striped shirt, a green jacket with two white stripes on each sleeve and purple-blue jeans. His skin is yellow, unlike the other characters, and he is known to laugh a lot and is happy most of the time. Ed has amazing physical strength, which is humorously worked into many of the show's plots.5 His mind is a subculture grab-bag full of comics and monster movies,5 which he often confuses with reality and also having the habit of shouting random remarks which have almost nothing to do with the current conversations. Ed (to the misfortune of many people) is utterly at the mercy of his tyrannical younger sister Sarah and is an easy target of her manipulations, with Sarah threatening to tell their mother if she does not get her way. Ed is kind and has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone, even to those who are not kind to him. He cares about the well-being of the other two Eds. He often sacrifices himself for his two best friends, the other cul-de-sac children, and even his younger sister Sarah, for whom he cares deeply, though she treats him very badly. He is very absent-minded and naive, making him the perfect candidate to help Eddy with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions them. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy. He is a fan of monster films and comic books, which contribute to his confusion of reality. Ed also likes buttered toast, gravy, cereal (namely "Chunky Puffs"), pudding skin, chickens, and animals in general. Much to the dismay of mysophobic Edd, he has very poor personal hygiene, even to the point of being terrified of soap and liking the smell of sweaty boots. Though the Eds were outcasts throughout the series, in the series' TV movie finale Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the three become friends with all the cul-de-sac children; even Sarah starts treating Ed nicely.6 Creator Danny Antonucci explained Ed's inspiration saying, "Ed is...me, following his own path and slightly dysfunctional, a daydreamer who while people are doing one thing, will be busy thinking of another."4 He also described Ed as "slow, living in his own world and he really doesn't fit in with the rest of the crowd,"2 and explained that it was hard to decide who would voice him.7 Ed ended up being voiced by Matt Hill.7 Category:Open World Games Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Super PC Games Category:PC Games Category:EyeAsylum Category:TigerPlanet Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 480 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2018 Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy (series)